


Molting Baby Down

by chromyrose



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Fatherhood, First Day of School, Gay Parents, Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week, Kindergarten, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: It's Chikara's first day of Kindergarten, and tensions are running high for everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of [Haikyuu!! OT3+ Week](http://hqot3week.tumblr.com/post/150847417746/join-us-in-celebrating-your-favourite-haikyuu)! This fic is set in the same universe as one of my past fics, [When Love Arrives](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7512550), which I genuinely recommend if you like DaiAsaSuga and/or kid fic, but if you don't want to read it, all you need to know is that Asahi adopted Hitoka when she was three months old and they moved into the same building as Daichi and Suga and Daichi's biological son, Chikara, and Asahi joined Daichi and Suga's romantic relationship several months later. This fic is set a few years after that.
> 
> Today's prompts were **childhood | adulthood | teachers**.
> 
> **[Edit 10/3/16]** : The title was changed from "Fly the Nest" because I realized I already had a different fic with the same title.

“Tou-saaaaaaan,” Hitoka whines, watching Chikara model his uniform with a face full of envy. “I wanna go to school, too!”

Asahi turns to his daughter, all of a meter tall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her expression pulled into a tight pout, and he smooths his big hand gently over her hair.

“Remember when Tou-san promised you’ll get to go next year? Right now you’re still my little Hitoka.”

His daughter pouts more, a furrow forming in her brow as she works up her anger. Asahi looks at Chikara apologetically, smiles at him.

“You look great, Chikara-kun,” he praises. “When did you get so big?”

“I turned five on my birthday,” he replies, preening in his little yellow hat, his shiny new backpack over his shoulder. “You were there!”

“I was there,” Asahi agrees with a chuckle. To his right, Hitoka starts crying, and even though he knows the tears are forced, his chest tightens.

“Hitoka,” he starts, preparing to have the conversation again about this being Chikara’s big day, how loving him means they are going to be respectful and supportive, and doesn’t she love being Tou-san’s library assistant every Friday?

Suga interrupts, scooping the three year old up in his arms and snuggling her.

“Hitokaaaaaa,” he sings, wiping away years. “Do you want Suu-Papa to teach you how to write your name? Suu-Papa is the best teacher. It’ll be just like school!”

“Yes! Yes!” She squeals, sniffling the last of her tears away. Asahi has to force himself not to be jealous of Suga, the opportunist, the fun dad.

Daichi comes into the living room just as Suga is carrying Hitoka out, asking her how he should style her hair for when they drop Chikara off. He’s finally found his phone, and he’s holding it up to take a picture, but Chikara looks concerned.

“Otou-san,” he says seriously. “I don’t know how to write my name.”

Daichi and Asahi exchange surprised looks. “Yes you do, Chikara. You write it on all of your drawings, remember?”

“Chi-ka-ra,” Asahi adds, drawing the three hiragana with his finger in the air. “You and Otou-san both have ‘chi’ in your names, and you said that means you match.”

“Not that way,” Chikara huffs, probably annoyed and feeling babied. Ever since they took him to get his school uniform, he’s insisted he’s a grown man now. He’s looks adorable with his puffed up cheeks, and Asahi notices Daichi subtly take a picture. “The _grown-up_ way, how Otou-san and Papa and Asa-chi do it!”

“I’m pretty sure he’s talking about kanji, Dai.”

“Chikara, you don’t need to know the kanji for your name yet,” Daichi assures him, getting down on a knee so they’re the same eye level. “That’s why you’re going to school, so you can learn new things.”

“But you could teach me. Or Papa.”

Asahi nearly laughs when he realizes what’s actually going on; a five year old who is rationalizing his nerves could only be Daichi’s son. Chikara probably hasn’t realized that he’s even nervous yet.

He kneels down on his other side, places his hand gently on Chikara’s shoulder.

“Your teacher in school is someone who was specially trained to teach you all of the important things you need to learn, just like how a doctor is specially trained to check your body when you’re sick, or how a ninja is specially trained to kick butt.” Asahi explains patiently. “Teachers know how to explain things in better ways than Otou-san or Papa or I can.”

“Are you sure? Even better than all of you?”

“Chikara, you’re a big kid now, so we can’t fool you anymore,” Asahi says. “You need to be trained by the smartest person we can find, and that’s who your teacher is.”

Chikara looks awed at the prospect, and reaches out to his father; Daichi smiles and indulges him in a hug.

“My teacher is smarter than you, Otou-san,” Chikara informs him. “But I still need you for other stuff like reaching high shelves and scrubbing my back at bath time.”

“I won’t pack my bags,” Daichi promises. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Chikara laughs, and Daichi smiles warmly; when Asahi least expects it, that warm smile is turned on him.

It makes his heart feel weightless inside of his chest, and Asahi wonders how he old he has to be for the 'swept off his feet feeling’ to stop coming every time Daichi’s eyes twinkle, or Suga’s laugh chimes.

As if on cue, Suga’s laughter echoes down the hall, and Hitoka’s with it. They come back into the room, Hitoka dressed in a glittery shirt with countless clips and baubles in her many short ponytails. She looks ridiculous, but Asahi’s heart aches over how adorable she is.

“Tou-san!” She cheers, running over to him and shaking her head, making the ponytails flop around. “Suu-Papa made me pretty.”

She throws herself at his chest and Asahi catches her, kisses her forehead.

“You’re already beautiful.” He insists and Daichi agrees.

“Let me take a picture of you with Chikara before we leave, Hitoka-hime.” He asks graciously, and she giggles and hops over to Chikara’s side.

“Hide me in your backpack so I can go to school too, please?”

“Good idea!”

Daichi poses them together for a million pictures, brother and sister, and Suga has to remind him when it’s time to go. When Asahi thinks he sees Chikara getting anxious in the car, he asks Hitoka to sing the song she just learned from TV, and Chikara gets distracted teaching her the right words, laughing with her at her earnest mistakes.

They get to the school, and Chikara immediately reaches for hands: Daichi’s in one, and Suga’s in the other. They make a perfect picture from behind, and Asahi can’t resist snapping a few on his phone.

“Chika’s going bye now?” Hitoka asks in Asahi’s ear, her arms tight around his neck like she thinks she might be next. Asahi puts a soothing hand on her back and smiles.

“Not for long. After snack time and play time and Suu-Papa teaching you to write time, we’ll come get him again.”

“Good,” she decides, resting her head on his shoulder.

When Daichi and Suga get back from the classroom, their smiles dim, Asahi knows they agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, Hitoka calls Asahi "Tou-san," Suga "Suu-Papa," and Daichi "Dai-Papa," though that last one never actually comes up in this fic, oops. Chikara calls Daichi "Otou-san," Suga "Papa," and Asahi "Asa-chi," which is actually a pun I thought was pretty cute; "chi-chi" is one of the Japanese words for "father," and the fic mentions that Chikara likes that the syllable "chi" is in both his and his father's names. By giving it to Asahi, he's linking him to them and acknowledging him as one of his dads :3
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, let me know with a comment and/or kudos! Find me elsewhere on the interwebs: [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) or [tumblr](http://zahhaked.tumblr.com)


End file.
